


Day at The Fair

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones Family fluff, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You Leonard and Joanna go on a nice day trip to the local fair!





	Day at The Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuhllyMBS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuhllyMBS/gifts).

“Len!” You say excitedly, trying to get his attention, looking out the window, “You didn’t tell me your hometown has a fair!” 

“Didn’t really think it was that important,” He says with a chuckle at your excitement. 

“We came home during a fair and you didn’t think that was important?! We have to go!” You were already really excited to be spending shore leave with Leonard, but this was just a cherry on top. 

“Well we can’t go right now, Jo would be pretty mad if we went without her” Leonard says giving you a smile, the way he says it has you guessing he was planning on going already, which made you smile back.

“I guess I can wait then.” You’re gaze lingers on Leonard for a moment, he looks relaxed, it was a good look on the constantly stressed Doctor. You turn pack to looking out the window, taking in the new scenery. Leonard eyes shift on you for a moment, a smile on his lips, you look happier than normal, he gently rests his hand on your thigh for the rest of the drive. 

You can’t help the butterflies in your stomach when he pulls into the driveway, you had met Joanna once, at headquarters after a mission, but this would be the first time meeting his mother, plus a longer period of time with his daughter and you knew his family meant everything to him. Leonard notices the shift, giving your leg a squeeze, “You alright darlin’?” 

“Yeah, just a little nervous, but more excited” You assure him with a smile, he returns it before turning off the vehicle and opening his door. You take a deep breath and follow suit. 

“Dad!” You hear Joanna yell from the porch before running out to meet him. You smile, your heart swelling, as you watch him drop the bag he was holding a squat down to her level pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Jo!” He stood up with her still in his arms, spinning them around a bit causing Jo to giggle. 

“(y/n)!” Jo squealed when Len put her down and she noticed you standing there. 

“Hey, Jo!” You return her excitement, bending down to give her a hug as well.

“Grammy is inside cooking dinner! She said she would come out but she didn’t want the rolls to burn.” Jo informs you and Leonard.

“I told her she didn’t have to cook anything” Leonard sighs,

“I think she just wanted to surprise you two” Jo smiles

“Let’s go see if she needs any help.” You didn’t want her in the kitchen without any help. 

“You two go ahead, I’ll grab our bags” You have no time to protest before Jo is dragging you towards the house. 

“Grammy! Look who’s here!” Jo announces your entrance. 

“Hello dear!” Mrs. McCoy steps away from the stove and quickly pulls you into a hug, you are a bit surprised but you happily return the hug. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you!” You tell her smiling. 

“You too, Leonard has told me so much about you” She confesses going back to the stove. 

“Hopefully only good things,” You joke.

“I don’t think that boy ever says anything bad about you” She tells you with all seriousness, causing a small blush. 

“Mom” Leonard whines coming into the kitchen, “Don’t tell her all my secrets” 

“I haven’t even got to embarrassing stories yet!” His mother defends causing you to laugh. She steps over to Leonard and he pulls her into a tight embrace. 

“Do you need any help with dinner Mrs. McCoy?” You ask, hating to just stand around. 

“Now you call me Eleanora, please, and I got everything handle, you could help Jo set the table if you would like.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” You give her a smile before turning to Jo, “Alright, wanna help me find where the plates are?” Joanna helps you gather what you need to set the table and you head into the dinning room to set the table, while Leonard stays back and talks to his mother. 

By the time your finished setting the table, Leonard is carrying out the main dish with Eleanora following with the rolls. You all sit down, you beside Leonard, Jo across from him and Eleanora beside her. 

“Dad! Dad!” Jo starts excitedly “Did you see the fair is this week?! Can we pleeeease go?!”

Leonard smiled at Jo’s excited. “Neither you or (y/n) can let me keep a surprise can you?” Leonard huffs, “I already planned on us going on Friday”

“Yay!” Both you and Joanna cheer at the same time, causing Len and his mother to laugh. 

The rest of the evening went well, you got to visit with him mother, who was wonderful, and spend more time with Joanna who seemed to adore you. Friday afternoon came quickly between relaxing and Jo dragging the two of you around to do other activities. 

“Alright fair time!” You say excitedly, Jo jumping up and down beside you.

“I don’t know, which of you is more excited” Leonard chuckles at the two of you.

“Me!” You and Jo say at the same time, causing all three of you to laugh together. 

“Well let’s go so you two don’t have to wait any longer.” Len says opening the door for his two favorite girls. The drive to the fairgrounds was short, but didn’t feel as such to you, you always loved going to the fair and were excited to get to do it with Len and Jo. 

“At least wait until I am parked, dammit” Leonard chuckled when Jo practically jumped out of the car before it was stopped. 

“Well hurry up!” She says, as soon as the car was fully stopped she was out of the car. You barely had your car door shut before she had ahold of your hand and was dragging you towards the entrance. 

“You two gonna wait for me?” Leonard called behind you.

You turn your head still being pulled forward, “Of course, I ain’t paying”

“Oh wow glad to just be used as a wallet” He huffs as he catches up to you.

“What else are you good for?” You say with a smirk, getting a dissatisfied snort from the doctor. 

The three of you make it up to the booth and Leonard makes a show of paying for the three tickets. You chuckle at him taking his hand and smiling up at him, “Thank you”

“Anything to see you two smile,” He says softly, looking from you to Joanna. 

“Someone’s not so much of grump, is he” You joke leaning into Leonard, walking behind as Jo runs ahead a bit.

“Just don’t mention it, I got a reputation to protect.” Leonard jokes. Jo has stopped at a game booth jumping up and down 

“Daddy! Win me the giant puppy!” She says excitedly looking at the biggest stuffed animal. 

Leonard huffs, “Jo, I am a doctor not a ring tosser, I don’t think I can”

“Please?” Jo drags out, “At least try?” 

“Of course honey, but I can’t promise anything.” Jo just nods smiling widely. Leonard pays for the rings. You and Jo stand to the side and watch as Leonard tried to get the rings on the blue bottles to win the puppy for Jo. As the first one leaves his hand you hold your breath, watching as it hits the rings slip around the one he was aiming for. 

“Yay!!” You and Jo cheer him on.

“Come on Len, three more just like that!” You encourage him. The next one goes where he was aiming. Again you and Jo cheer, but the third one slips from the bottle, all three of your deflate. 

“So close!” You whine, Len shoots the last ring making it on a bottle.

“You can pick any stuffed animals from third row down.” The carnie tells Leonard.

“Alright Jo, I know it isn’t the puppy but want to pick a smaller one?” Len asks her softly, she looks a little sad but nods, looking over the animals. “Can I have the Panda?” 

“Here you go, enjoy, and thanks for playing!” The man in the booth says before you go on your merry way. You continue to make your way through the fair, stopping at anything that interested you, which was a lot since Jo was easily excitable. Soon Leonard’s arms were weighed down with stuffed animals, most small ones Jo won, it was a sight you wouldn’t soon forget. 

“Oh my god, the smell!” You take a deep breath, “God I want a funnel cake so badly”

“Hold these for a minute and I’ll get you one,” Leonard smiled at you handing you the toys. “Jo do you want one?” 

“Yes please!!” She says excitedly. Leonard smiles before heading to the small booth. Jo drags you to watch another game being played, she likes to watch and figure out how it works before attempting to play. She was wicked smart and it made you smile watching her try and figure out the game, usually successfully. 

It wasn’t long before Leonard was standing behind you, offering you a funnel cake “thank you” you smile at him, one he quickly returns. 

“Jo, you’re funnel cake” Leonard says getting her attention, she quickly turns and takes in mumbling a thank you before turning back to the game barely touching the funnel cake in her hand. 

“Figure this one out yet?” You ask her with a smile. 

“Not really.” She huffs, “Let’s go ride the ferris wheel!”

“Oh perfect idea!” You smile but catch a wince from Leonard. “Oh come on Len, Jo and I will be right beside you the whole time.”

“I just don’t want to wait in the long line” He tries to cover.

“It isn’t even that long!” Jo points out, with a huff from Leonard, you make your way over. 

“Want some?” You offer a piece of your funnel cake to Leonard as you wait in line which he takes.   
“Thank you” He smiles.

“I mean you did pay of it” You chuckle. Both Jo and you finish your desert before it’s your turn to get on the ride. You help Leonard hold some of the animals. It is a tight squeeze but the three of you fit with Jo snug between you. You can tell Leonard is a bit tense but you and Jo enjoy the view the ferris wheel provides.

By the time you made it back to the ground, you could tell Jo was half asleep. “Alright, I think it’s time to head home,” You say softly.

“But,” Jo starts but can’t come up with a good reason to stay.

“Come on pumpkin” Len gives her a smile as you start to head toward the gate you came in at. 

“Today was the best day ever” Jo said as you climbed into the car.   
“I have to agree with you on this one” You tell her with a smile, spending time with her and Leonard always made the best days.

“Me too,” Leonard agreed. The drive home was short but soon both you and Jo were asleep, Leonard couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, driving home carefully. 

“Hey, we’re home” He whispers to you, his hand on your shoulder. 

“Mmmhm” You groan a bit opening your eyes confused for a moment before remembering where you are. “Jo asleep too?” You whisper back.

“Yeah, I’ll grab her,” Leonard says stepping out of the car and carefully picking up his daughter, she makes a noise but doesn’t stir completely. You close the car door behind him quietly before getting to the front door and unlocking it for him. Leonard carried Jo to her room, you trailing behind with her new stuffed animals. You smile at how sweet Leonard is, setting her new toys around her on the bed before pulling a blanket over her.

“Goodnight darlin’” He says softly with a kiss on her forehead. He steps to the doorway where you are standing, glancing back at her sleeping form before turning off the light and closing the door. His attention turning to you, “Now let’s get you to bed as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I have written some Star Trek and I missed my southern doctor! Plus this is my gift to the lovely @weresilver-in-space for her birthday! I just want to say how much I love you and I really hope you had a spectacular day!! (Pretend this was posted on the 2nd…) Thank you Jules for the amazing friendship you have given me! <3


End file.
